Hannibal's Kill List
The Kill List is a collection of every character killed by Hannibal Lecter in every continuity. There are four of such: original novels, Manhunter, main movie franchise and the TV Series. =Novels= The Victims 1. Paul Momund - Beheaded with a wakizashi after slashing across the stomach. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 2. Enrikas Dortlich - beheaded with his head tied to a horse. Cheeks cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 3. Zigmas Milko - drowned in a vat of formaldehyde. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 4. Petras Kolnas - stabbed through the neck with the tantō. Nothing cannibalized.("Hannibal Rising") 5. Gassman - shot in the head with a silenced pistol. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 6. Mueller - shot in the chest with a shotgun. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 7. Vladis Grutas - has large letter "M" cut on his upper chest. Reduced to ash when Lecter rigs his yacht to explode. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 8. Bronys Grentz - beheaded with cleaver. Probably cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 9-13. Unknown victims. ("Red Dragon") 14. Unknown Bow Hunter - body was set up in a "Wound Man" position. Probably cannibalized. ("Red Dragon") 15. Unknown Census Taker - unknown method. Liver cannibalized with "fava beans and a big Amarone". ("The Silence of the Lambs") 16. Unknown Princeton Student - made into a dip, then buried. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 17. Benjamin Raspail - heart pierced with a stiletto. The pancreas and thymus cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 18. Officer Boyle - beaten to death with a riot baton, body positioned in a "butterfly" tableu. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 19. Officer Pembry - mutilated, face skinned with a utility knife. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 20. Unknown Ambulance EMT - shot to death. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 21. Unknown Ambulance Driver - shot to death. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 22. Lloyd Wyman - unknown method, killed to steal identity. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 23. Frederick Chilton - heavily implied to have been killed. Probably cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 24. Unknown Capponi Library Curator - heavily implied to have been killed. Probably cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 25. Roger "Gnocco" LeDuc - femoral artery severed; bled to death. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 26. Rinaldo Pazzi - disemboweled through defenestration from a window of the Capponi library. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 27. Matteo Deogracias - throat slashed. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 28. Donald Barber - shot in the head with a crossbow, and placed in the "Blood Eagle" position. Probably cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 29. Paul Krendler - shot in the heart with a crossbow after Lecter removed his cranium. Frontal lobes cannibalized. ("Hannibal") Proxy/Assisted 1. Klaus - killed by Jame Gumb, body disposed of by Lecter. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 2. Miggs - driven to suicide via choking with tongue. ("The Silence of the Lambs") Indirect Deaths *Jame Gumb - had given correct clues to Clarice Starling and incorrect ones to others to provoke confrontation between the two which ended in Gumb being shot. ("The Silence of the Lambs") *Mason Verger - after Hannibal's first attempt left him scarred and unable to move and after Verger's attempts at revenge failed miserably, he was killed by his own sister, Margot Verger. Later Lecter says that she can trust him of not revealing that it was not him. ("Hannibal") Animals *It is stated in "Red Dragon" that Hannibal killed animals in his youth and/or childhood, but it's never shown in "Hannibal Rising". As it was said by another characters it is possible that Lecter said it to them to see their confusion. *Hannibal seems to be a skilled hunter who killed a few animals before with a bow or crossbow. ("Hannibal") Fantasy Kills Alleged Victims *Klaus - at first was thought to be Lecter's victim. ("The Silence of the Lambs") *Mason Verger - Witnessed *Count Lecter - witnessed him being shot. ("Hannibal Rising") *Simonetta Sforza-Lecter - witnessed her being shot. ("Hannibal Rising") *Mischa Lecter - witnessed her being killed and cooked by Vladis Grutas and his gang. ("Hannibal Rising") *Kazys Porvik - witnessed him being killed by support beam crushing his body as a result of Soviet bomb attack. ("Hannibal Rising") *Klaus - possibly witnessed him being killed by Jame Gumb. ("The Silence of the Lambs") Attempted *Unnamed Orphanage Monitor - pierced his hand with a fork, threatened him with a scythe and finally had him to step on the bear trap which had "sing" written near (monitor tried to force him to sing Stalinist songs). ("Hannibal Rising") *Unknown Victim - on the respirator (Verger?). ("Red Dragon") *Unknown Victim - institutionalized. ("Red Dragon") *Mason Verger - forced him to skin himself alive with a mirror shard. ("Hannibal") *Will Graham - twice: first directly with a linoleum knife and then through proxy, Francis Dolarhyde. ("Red Dragon") *Molly Graham - through proxy, Francis Dolarhyde. ("Red Dragon") *Willy Graham - through proxy, Francis Dolarhyde. ("Red Dragon") *Unknown Nurse - had her face and tongue mutilated with teeth. Survived. ("The Silence of the Lambs") Later Successes Stalked Considered/Suggested/Endangered *Clarice Starling - had given correct clues to her and incorrect ones to others to provoke confrontation between her and Jame Gumb which nearly resulted in Gumb shooting her. ("The Silence of the Lambs") =Manhunter= It should be noted that in the continuity of Manhunter Lecter is a college girl killer because of being amalgamated partially with Garret Jacob Hobbs. The Victims *(Possibly eight) unknown victims, college girls. * Unknown Princeton Student - made into a dip, then buried. Attempted *Will Graham - twice: first directly with a linoleum knife and then through proxy, Francis Dolarhyde. *Molly Graham - through proxy, Francis Dolarhyde. *Willy Graham - through proxy, Francis Dolarhyde. =Main Movies Universe= While more or less identical to novels, there are certain differences, most notable being that Benjamin Raspail is now a victim of Jame Gumb, mixed with Klaus and yet there's still unknown identical flutist killed by Lecter in place of him. The Victims 1. Paul Momund - Beheaded with a tantō after slashing across the stomach. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 2. Enrikas Dortlich - beheaded with rope tied to a horse. Cheeks cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 3. Zigmas Milko - drowned in a vat of formaldehyde. Cheeks cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 4. Petras Kolnas - stabbed through the head with a tantō dagger. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 5. Jean - knocked off of boat, which crushed him shortly thereafter. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 6. Vladis Grutas - had large letter "M" cut on his chest. Exploded with his yacht. Cheeks ripped off with teeth, not cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 7. Bronys Grentz - unknown method (implied to be beheaded). Probably cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 8-12. Unknown victims. ("Red Dragon") 13. Unknown Bow Hunter - body was set up in a "Wound Man" position. Probably cannibalized. ("Red Dragon") 14. Unknown Census Taker - unknown method. Liver cannibalized with "with fava beans and a nice Chianti". ("The Silence of the Lambs") 15. Unknown Princeton Student - made into a dip, then buried. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 16. Unknown Flutist - unclear method. The pancreas and thymus cannibalized. ("Red Dragon") 17. Officer Boyle - beaten to death with a riot baton, body positioned in a "butterfly" tableu. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 18. Officer Pembry - mutilated, face skinned with a utility knife and used as a mask. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 19. Unknown Ambulance EMT - unknown method. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 20. Unknown Ambulance Driver - unknown method. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 21. Unknown Tourist - unknown method, killed to steal identity. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 22. Frederick Chilton - heavily implied to have been killed. Probably cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 23. Unknown Capponi Library Curator - heavily implied to have been killed. Probably cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 24. Roger "Gnocco" LeDuc - femoral artery severed; bled to death. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 25. Rinaldo Pazzi - disemboweled through defenestration from a window of the Capponi library. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 26. Matteo Deogracias - throat slashed. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 27. Paul Krendler - heavily implied to die after Lecter removed his cranium. Frontal lobes cannibalized. ("Hannibal") Proxy/Assisted 1. Benjamin Raspail - killed by Jame Gumb, body disposed of by Lecter. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 2. Miggs - driven to sucicide via choking with tongue. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 3. Mason Verger - fed to boars by Dr. Cordell Doemling after Lecter said him to do this and also said that Lecter will be considered the killer. ("Hannibal") Indirect Deaths *Jame Gumb - had given correct clues to Clarice Starling and incorrect ones to others to provoke confrontation between the two which ended in Gumb being shot. ("The Silence of the Lambs") Animals *Fish that was caught by Momund. ("Hannibal Rising") *Hannibal seems to be a skilled hunter who killed a few animals before with a bow or crossbow. ("Red Dragon") Fantasy Kills Alleged Victims *Benjamin Raspail - at first was thought to be Lecter's victim. ("The Silence of the Lambs") Witnessed *Count Lecter - witnessed him being shot. ("Hannibal Rising") *Simonetta Sforza (his mother) - witnessed her being shot. ("Hannibal Rising") *Mischa Lecter - witnessed her being killed and cooked by Vladis Grutas and his gang. ("Hannibal Rising") *Kazys Porvik - witnessed him being killed by support beam crushing his body as a result of Soviet bomb attack. ("Hannibal Rising") *Unnamed Sea-Captain - witnessed him being stabbed in the neck by Murasaki. ("Hannibal Rising") *Benjamin Raspail - possibly witnessed him being killed by Jame Gumb. ("The Silence of the Lambs") Attempted *Unnamed Orphanage Monitor - pierced his hand with a fork, threatened him with a scythe and finally had him to step on the bear trap which had "sing" written near (monitor tried to force him to sing Stalinist songs). ("Hannibal Rising") *Unknown Victim - on the respirator (Verger?). ("Red Dragon") *Unknown Victim - institutionalized. ("Red Dragon") *Mason Verger - forced him to skin himself alive with a mirror shard. ("Hannibal") *Will Graham - twice: first directly with a knife and then through proxy, Francis Dolarhyde. ("Red Dragon") *Molly Graham - through proxy, Francis Dolarhyde. ("Red Dragon") *Josh Graham - through proxy, Francis Dolarhyde. ("Red Dragon") *Unknown Nurse - had her face and tongue mutilated with teeth. Survived. ("The Silence of the Lambs" and "Hannibal") Later Successes Stalked Considered/Suggested/Endangered *Clarice Starling - had given correct clues to her and incorrect ones to others to provoke confrontation between her and Jame Gumb which nearly resulted in Gumb shooting her. ("The Silence of the Lambs") Gallery of Victims The following are images from the series that show victims whose bodies appeared on screen. pauldead1.png|Paul Momund (Beheading) - First Victim; Hannibal Rising pauldead2.png|Paul Momund (Beheading) - First Victim; Hannibal Rising pauldead3.png|Paul Momund (Beheading) - First Victim; Hannibal Rising pauldead4.png|Paul Momund (Beheading) - First Victim; Hannibal Rising pauldead5.png|Paul Momund (Beheading) - First Victim; Hannibal Rising dortlichdead3.png|Killing Enrikas Dortlich (Beheading) - Second Victim; Hannibal Rising dortlichdead4.png|Killing Enrikas Dortlich (Beheading) - Second Victim; Hannibal Rising dortlichdead1.png|Enrikas Dortlich (Beheading) - Second Victim; Hannibal Rising dortlichdead2.png|Enrikas Dortlich (Beheading) - Second Victim; Hannibal Rising milkodeath1.png|Zigmas Milko (Drowning) - Third Victim, Hannibal Rising milkodeath2.png|Zigmas Milko (Drowning) - Third Victim, Hannibal Rising milkodeath3.png|Zigmas Milko (Drowning) - Third Victim, Hannibal Rising milkodeath4.png|Disposing of Milko's Head, Hannibal Rising milkodeath5.png|Disposing of Milko's Head, Hannibal Rising =TV Series= The Victims 1-7. Seven unnamed victims 8. Unnamed patient - possibly driven to suicide via choking with tongue, may be killed more directly then it seems. ("Sorbet") 9. Jeremy Oldstead - impaled with every tool in his possession. Liver and thymus cannibalized. ("Entrée") 10. Cassie Boyle - impaled on a rack of antlers. Lungs cannibalized. ("Apéritif") 11. Marissa Schurr - impaled on a rack of antlers. ("Potage") 12. Unnamed rabbit victim 13. Andrew Caldwell - heart and kidneys cannibalized. ("Sorbet") 14. Michelle Vocalson 15. Darrell Ledgerwood 16. Christopher Ward 17. Franklyn Froideveaux - snaps his neck. ("Fromage") 18. Tobias Budge - breaks his arm, strikes him in the Adam's Apple, and bludgeons him to death with his Stag sculpture. ("Fromage") 19. Donald Sutcliffe - face cut into a Glasgow smile. ("Buffet Froid") 20. Carson Nahn - drained his blood, cut his throat and pulled out his tongue to form a Colombian necktie. right arm cannibalized. ("Rôti") 21. Georgia Madchen - died in a fire that was started by static electricity from a comb that ignited the oxygen in her isolation chamber provided by Lecter. ("Rôti") 22. Abigail Hobbs - possibly blood drained. 23. James Gray (The Muralist) - overdosed on silicone and coats his skin in resin. Right leg and kidneys cannibalized. ("Sakizuki") 24. Judge Davies - unclear method, cranium, heart and brain removed to form a tableau. ("Hassun") 25. Beverly Katz - sliced her apart and staged different layers on glass. Kidneys cannibalized. ("Takiawase") 26. Sheldon Isley -drowned chest split open, hanged on a tree and decorated with flowers. every organ save the lungs cannibalized. ("Futamono") 27. Dorene Ibale - ("Futamono") 28. Harold Innedeton - ("Futamono") 29. David R. Illes - ("Futamono") 30. Lester Ionnoti - ("Futamono") 31-32. 2 unnamed victims - ("Futamono") 33. Unnamed Guard - fishhooked and disemboweled. ("Futamono") 34. Abel Gideon - ("Yakimono") 35-36. Two FBI Agents - one disemboweled, the other displayed like the "Wound Man". ("Yakimono") Proxy/Assisted 1. Louise Hobbs - killed by Garret Jacob Hobbs, after being tipped off by Lecter that the police were onto him. ("Apéritif") 2. Nicholas Boyle - killed by Abigail Hobbs after he framed Nicholas for the murder of Marissa Schurr. Also disposes of the body . ("Potage") 3. Frederick Chilton - killed by Miriam Lass, after manipulation for over 2 years and overwhelming evidence planted against Chilton...Miriam took justice into her own hands and shot Chilton in the face while he was in the interview room. ("Yakimono") Indirect Deaths *Garret Jacob Hobbs - had tipped him to police presence and Will Graham was forced to shot him dead to save Abigail. ("Apéritif") *Randall Tier - had sent him to kill Will Graham and Will was forced to beat him to death to save himself. ("Shiizakana") Fantasy Kills Alleged Victims *Shell - At first thought to be the Chesapeake Ripper's victim. ("Entrée") Witnessed Attempted *Miriam Lass - strangled manually, arm chopped off post-mortem. Later revealed to survive and being held captive. ("Entrée") *Alana Bloom- through proxy, Abel Gideon. ("Rôti") *Bedelia Du Maurier - went to her house intending to kill her but she was gone. ("Sakizuki") *Matthew Brown - through proxy, Jack Crawford. ("Mukōzuke") *Will Graham - through proxy, Randall Tier. ("Shiizakana") Later Successes *Abel Gideon (took 2 attempts) - first attempted through proxy, Will Graham ("Rôti"). After Gideon survived Graham's shots, Hannibal killed him directly in the asylum. ("Yakimono") Stalked Considered/Suggested/Endangered Gallery of Victims The following are images from the series that show victims whose bodies appeared on screen. cassieboyle1.png|Cassie Boyle (Staghead Victim) - 1x01 "Apéritif" cassieboyle2.png|Cassie Boyle (Staghead Victim) - 1x01 "Apéritif" marissadeath1.png|Marissa Schurr - 1x03 "Potage" marissadeath2.png|Marissa Schurr - 1x03 "Potage" judge1.png|Judge Davies ("Not only is justice blind..it's mindless and heartless") - 2x03 "Hassun" judge2.png|Judge Davies - 2x03 "Hassun" judge3.png|Judge Davies - 2x03 "Hassun" judge4.png|Judge Davies - 2x03 "Hassun" bevdeath2.png|Beverly Katz (Layered Victim) - 2x05 "Mukōzuke" bevdeath1.png|Beverly Katz (Layered Victim) - 2x05 "Mukōzuke" bevdeath3.png|Beverly Katz (Layered Victim) - 2x05 "Mukōzuke" bevdeath4.png|Beverly Katz (Layered Victim) - 2x05 "Mukōzuke" isley1.png|Sheldon Isley (Tree Victim) - 2x06 "Futamono" isley2.png|Sheldon Isley (Tree Victim) - 2x06 "Futamono" guardvictim1.png|Guard Victim (Fishooked and Disemboweled) - 2x06 "Futamono" guardvictim2.png|Guard Victim (Fishooked and Disemboweled) - 2x06 "Futamono" guardvictim3.png|Bowels from Guard Victim - 2x06 "Futamono" Category:Victim